


august slipped away

by sdicapriox



Category: Outerbanks - Fandom, obx - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by August, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdicapriox/pseuds/sdicapriox
Summary: summary. you both knew it was wrong—against the rules. but it was fine as long as no one found out about it. right?warnings. mentions of sex, alchohol, sex, jj and his mf gun, yk the gist.listen to august by taylor swift while reading ahhh. anyways. i hope y’all like this.
Relationships: John B & Maybank Reader, John B/reader, john b x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	august slipped away

**Author's Note:**

> summary. you both knew it was wrong—against the rules. but it was fine as long as no one found out about it. right?   
> warnings. mentions of sex, alchohol, sex, jj and his mf gun, yk the gist.  
> listen to august by taylor swift while reading ahhh. anyways. i hope y’all like this.

**i can see us twisted in bedsheets**

‘Last night was fun’ John B mumbled into your skin, proceeding to press wet kisses on your neck, and your chest—

‘[Y/N] open up’ JJ’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

_Shit._

Faster than you’d ever seen him move before, John B had his pants on, and was half way out the window.

‘You forgot your shirt!’ you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

‘Keep it. It looks better on you anyways,’ he said with a wink.

_What a twat._

**august slipped away**

Falling in love with him was nothing short of sweet. 

_It was a hot summer night—but to be fair, every night was a hot summer night since the storm. You both sat on the dock, your feet dangling over the edge into the warm water._

_‘Do you think he’s right?’ John B said._

_What was someone supposed to say to that? The tone of his voice was enough to make your heart clench in your chest—and then you realized; He didn’t need another person telling him he was crazy, he got enough of that from JJ._

_He needed hope._

_You were merely his last available dose._

_‘No. Well—God, John I don’t know. But it shouldn’t matter. If you want to do this,’ you sighed, ‘then you should.’_

_You shouldn’t have fallen in love with John B in the first place. If you broke up—you wouldn’t just be losing a boyfriend, you’d lose a best friend too—and maybe your brother a bit as well._

_The moonlight reflected in his eyes that were staring right at you. They weren’t as serious as usual, no, they seemed to soften. Maybe it was because he was exhausted. Or maybe,_

_No. He was just tired—you told yourself._

_If keeping John B in your life meant you could only be friends, you were willing to suppress the feelings you had. That would probably be best, to stop the butterflies in your stomach before they could impossibly get more intense._

_Or maybe you’d get everything you wanted. Probably not—you knew that._

_You leaned your head on his shoulder, not an uncommon action, and realized you hadn’t said anything in a while. ‘Whatever you do—i’ll be there for you.’_

_Instead of replying, he dipped his head down and kissed you. It was easily the most passionate kiss you’d ever had, and easily a violation of the pogues biggest rule._

_No pogue on pogue macking._

_You knew it was wrong, just like you knew falling for him was wrong—and he’d most definitely break your heart just like the other boys always did. But your fingertips touched his jaw and he let out a small groan._

That night was the first time of many—locked in your room or his, or that one interesting night on the HMS pogue… but you both promised to never bring that up again. 

You had the stages of falling figured out down to a tee. The honeymoon phase, the comfortability stage, the differences, the lies and arguements, then the break up that left your heart aching for days. 

And yet the brown haired boy had you wondering if maybe you’d been wrong this whole time. maybe falling in love was simple, 

At least with John B it was. 

**never needed anything more**

Falling in love was easy…. Keeping your relationship from your crazily protective brother—wasn’t.

That’s exactly why it was diminished to quick glances, soft smiles and shoulder nudges—Well, in the presence of others, that was. 

His touch was the most intoxicating of all. Even his hand on your back could have you melting, but feeling like electricity was running through your veins at the same time. 

**cancel plans just in case you’d call**

You were staring at your ceiling when your phone buzzed, startling you at first. 

**john b. 21:02.** party tonight. i’m coming to pick you up. 

**y/n. 21:03.** you look for gold 14 hours a day and still have time to party? damn. 

**john b. 21:06.** oh shut up. i’m outside 

Surely enough he was, and you could only assume the rest of the pogues, including your brother who spent the day with Pope, were already at the boneyard. 

His hand was on your thigh the whole ride there, a country tune played on the radio and the boy hummed along contently. 

You wished you could pause time, to remember this moment exactly. The two of you in his car—the way his hair looked when the breeze blew through the windows. Most importantly you wished you could feel the feeling in your chest forever. It was indescribable. He felt like.. God you didn’t even know. 

_He felt like home._

With him everything else disappeared. You felt safe with him. Wanted. 

You sat in the parking lot for a few minutes, listening to the sound of his chest rising and falling. 

Your cardigan was loose around your shoulders—appropriate attire for the last night of August.

You didn’t even mean to say it, It just seemed to fall right out of your mouth.

‘Don’t break my heart, John B.’ you said, voice soft as ever. 

In mere seconds his hand was on your cheek, tracing a old and faded scar he always said he loved. ‘I don’t plan on it.’ he whispered, then placed a small kiss on your temple. 

You both got out of the car, staring at the scene in front of you. Everyone was doing the usual when it came to the parties of Outerbanks. Music blared and you realized you could feel the warmth of John B’s hand intertwining with yours.

Huh? You looked down where your hands met. 

‘What are you doing?’ you asked, genuinely curious. If you didn’t stop soon someone would notice.

‘Holding my girlfriends hand? is that a problem.’

‘No,’ you smiled deeply, ‘But i take no responsibility if JJ shoots you with that stupid fucking gun.’

‘Wasn’t it you that said it shouldn’t matter? and even if he does get mad i don’t think he has that good of a shot.’

‘Different context. and he’s been practicing,’ You stated—which only made John B laugh. He flung his arm over your shoulder, and you leaned into his touch. 

**august slipped away to a moment in time**

**-**

hope you enjoyed!!

[john b routledge](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-routledge)

[john b x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-reader)

[john b imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-imagine)

[john b fanfiction](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-fanfiction)

[john b x sister!reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-sister%21reader)

[john b x you](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-you)

[john b x y/n](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-y%2Fn)

[pogues](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pogues)

[hms pogue](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/hms-pogue)

[pogues x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pogues-x-reader)

[jj maybank](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank)

  
[45 notes](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630457027448209408/pairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader#notes)

  


  
45 notes  


[Sep 27th, 2020](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630457027448209408/pairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader)  


  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630457027448209408%2Fpairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=august%20slipped%20away%20pairing.%20john%20b%20x%20female%21%20maybank%21%20reader%20requested.%20yes%20%2F%20no%20%28%20requests%20open.%20send%20me%20a%20trope%20and%20a%20pogue%20%29%20summary.%20you%20both%20knew%20it%20was%20wrong%E2%80%94against%20the%20rules.%20but%20it%20was%20fine%20as%20long%20as%20no%20one%20found%20out%20about%20it....%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZalAMUY-rLD-Cm00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630457027448209408%2Fpairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20cwritesmore&body=august%20slipped%20away%20pairing.%20john%20b%20x%20female%21%20maybank%21%20reader%20requested.%20yes%20%2F%20no%20%28%20requests%20open.%20send%20me%20a%20trope%20and%20a%20pogue%20%29%20summary.%20you%20both%20knew%20it%20was...%20https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630457027448209408%2Fpairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader)
  * [Embed](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630457027448209408/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630457027448209408/pairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630457027448209408/HbK7Ub2a)

  


  1. [](https://merleellerup.tumblr.com/)[merleellerup](https://merleellerup.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  2. [](https://starkeyluver.tumblr.com/)[starkeyluver](https://starkeyluver.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  3. [](https://difficultlttldevil.tumblr.com/)[difficultlttldevil](https://difficultlttldevil.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  4. [](https://tocklier.tumblr.com/)[tocklier](https://tocklier.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  5. [](https://hanster1998.tumblr.com/)[hanster1998](https://hanster1998.tumblr.com/post/630922572923600896) reblogged this from [cwritesmore](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/)

  6. [](https://hanster1998.tumblr.com/)[hanster1998](https://hanster1998.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  7. [](https://kahnacademyforfun.tumblr.com/)[kahnacademyforfun](https://kahnacademyforfun.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  8. [](https://queenofchaos99.tumblr.com/)[queenofchaos99](https://queenofchaos99.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  9. [](https://heykarsyn.tumblr.com/)[heykarsyn](https://heykarsyn.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  10. [](https://chezcake1996.tumblr.com/)[chezcake1996](https://chezcake1996.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  11. [](https://saltydonkeyllamascissors.tumblr.com/)[saltydonkeyllamascissors](https://saltydonkeyllamascissors.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  12. [](https://angelle15.tumblr.com/)[angelle15](https://angelle15.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  13. [](https://miid.tumblr.com/)[miid](https://miid.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  14. [](https://imbored433.tumblr.com/)[imbored433](https://imbored433.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  15. [](https://mak013.tumblr.com/)[mak013](https://mak013.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  16. [](https://toitandatit.tumblr.com/)[toitandatit](https://toitandatit.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  17. [](https://amberxoxlouise.tumblr.com/)[amberxoxlouise](https://amberxoxlouise.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  18. [](https://paulav642.tumblr.com/)[paulav642](https://paulav642.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  19. [](https://nrjrbessnene.tumblr.com/)[nrjrbessnene](https://nrjrbessnene.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  20. [](https://bhgf17.tumblr.com/)[bhgf17](https://bhgf17.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  21. [](https://keatingsarah12.tumblr.com/)[keatingsarah12](https://keatingsarah12.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  22. [](https://marvel-writer.tumblr.com/)[marvel-writer](https://marvel-writer.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  23. [](https://jiulybamba.tumblr.com/)[jiulybamba](https://jiulybamba.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  24. [](https://drewswannabegirl.tumblr.com/)[drewswannabegirl](https://drewswannabegirl.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  25. [](https://kelseydrew15.tumblr.com/)[kelseydrew15](https://kelseydrew15.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  26. [](https://waffleswithvampires.tumblr.com/)[waffleswithvampires](https://waffleswithvampires.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  27. [](https://emerald-xcd.tumblr.com/)[emerald-xcd](https://emerald-xcd.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  28. [](https://hellracer123.tumblr.com/)[hellracer123](https://hellracer123.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  29. [](https://tempestuousjj.tumblr.com/)[tempestuousjj](https://tempestuousjj.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  30. [](https://delilahandshawn.tumblr.com/)[delilahandshawn](https://delilahandshawn.tumblr.com/post/630519506894192640) reblogged this from [cwritesmore](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/)

  31. [](https://delilahandshawn.tumblr.com/)[delilahandshawn](https://delilahandshawn.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  32. [](https://fangirlfree.tumblr.com/)[fangirlfree](https://fangirlfree.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  33. [](https://stanxstyles.tumblr.com/)[stanxstyles](https://stanxstyles.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  34. [](https://kodi8314.tumblr.com/)[kodi8314](https://kodi8314.tumblr.com/post/630477194301505537) reblogged this from [cwritesmore](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/)

  35. [](https://kodi8314.tumblr.com/)[kodi8314](https://kodi8314.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  36. [](https://luvtonystark.tumblr.com/)[luvtonystark](https://luvtonystark.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  37. [](https://ofmaybankheart.tumblr.com/)[ofmaybankheart](https://ofmaybankheart.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  38. [](https://justinnn121.tumblr.com/)[justinnn121](https://justinnn121.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  39. [](https://sinkbeneathwaves.tumblr.com/)[sinkbeneathwaves](https://sinkbeneathwaves.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  40. [](https://plantsarenice-love.tumblr.com/)[plantsarenice-love](https://plantsarenice-love.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  41. [](https://prejudic3.tumblr.com/)[prejudic3](https://prejudic3.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  42. [](https://lolychu.tumblr.com/)[lolychu](https://lolychu.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  43. [](https://sliceofsunny.tumblr.com/)[sliceofsunny](https://sliceofsunny.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  44. [](https://afterglows7b-tch13.tumblr.com/)[afterglows7b-tch13](https://afterglows7b-tch13.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  45. [](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/)[cwritesmore](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/) posted this 




## More you might like

# ✰ the love club—masterlist

❛ WHERE ALL THE POETS WENT TO DIE 

[harry potter masterlist](https://ccelinewritess.tumblr.com/post/625557616905584640/masterlist) → [prompts](https://ccelinewritess.tumblr.com/post/626384845169360896/friends-prompt-list)

❛ PLAY ME YOUR FAVOURITE SONG ( p l a y l i s t s ) 

[ jj maybank ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F45n7om2fuij68x4lmw2b8at0u%2Fplaylist%2F1X70tTENJEGlsL2GrrO0pv%3Fsi%3DSdDpEqBpT-qKONOod5haxQ&t=MDU2ZDI2NzZlN2YwOWIyMTJlMzcyM2U3M2JkMDRiY2JkZjkyZmMyZCw0MmQ3N2NmNjY3NjZhNTBhM2RhZmE4NjYzMjRlOGY0NGNjN2I4NWI1&ts=1601680791) → [jackie burkhart ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F45n7om2fuij68x4lmw2b8at0u%2Fplaylist%2F2jNfzf1RB8mxhmJpC4mdlW%3Fsi%3DffT8SQ-bT0uFmCFNQ6K_Gg&t=MGUyNjE1Y2U4YzNiYmRhMGU1MjE1ZDQxNTAyNmU2YjU5ZDBlZDZlYywzMWEyZWU4YmE3NzU3OWVkMWNmYmZjMWU1MzliYWNiMmZhZjAwMjE4&ts=1601680791)

~~ HEADCANONS COMING SOON ~~

☽ ✧

#  john b. 

  * [ _august slipped away_ ](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630457027448209408/pairing-john-b-x-female-maybank-reader)



☽ ✧

_ ~ more characters coming soon, upon request ~  _

[pogue shit](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pogue-shit)

[celines thots](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/celines-thots)

[jj maybank fanfiction](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-fanfiction)

[jj maybank x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-x-reader)

[john b fanfiction](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-fanfiction)

[john b x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-reader)

[john b imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-imagine)

[pope heyward x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pope-heyward-x-reader)

[kiera carrera x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/kiera-carrera-x-reader)

[sarah cameron x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/sarah-cameron-x-reader)

[sarah cameron imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/sarah-cameron-imagine)

[john b fluff](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-fluff)

[jj maybank fluff](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-fluff)

[2 notes](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630908033719992320/the-love-clubmasterlist?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630908033719992320%2Fthe-love-clubmasterlist%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%E2%9C%B0%20the%20love%20club%E2%80%94masterlist%20%E2%9D%9B%20WHERE%20ALL%20THE%20POETS%20WENT%20TO%20DIE%20harry%20potter%20masterlist%20%E2%86%92%20prompts%20%E2%9D%9B%20PLAY%20ME%20YOUR%20FAVOURITE%20SONG%20%28%20p%20l%20a%20y%20l%20i%20s%20t%20s%20%29%20jj%20maybank%20%E2%86%92%20jackie%20burkhart%20HEADCANONS%20COMING%20SOON%20%E2%98%BD%20%E2%9C%A7%20john%20b.%20august%20slipped%20away%20%E2%98%BD%20%E2%9C%A7%20~%20more...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZalAMUZ1RuEJqW00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630908033719992320%2Fthe-love-clubmasterlist%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20cwritesmore&body=%E2%9C%B0%20the%20love%20club%E2%80%94masterlist%20%E2%9D%9B%20WHERE%20ALL%20THE%20POETS%20WENT%20TO%20DIE%20harry%20potter%20masterlist%20%E2%86%92%20prompts%20%E2%9D%9B%20PLAY%20ME%20YOUR%20FAVOURITE%20SONG%20%28%20p%20l%20a%20y%20l%20i%20s%20t%20s%20%29%20jj%20maybank%20%E2%86%92%20jackie...%20https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630908033719992320%2Fthe-love-clubmasterlist)
  * [Embed](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630908033719992320/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630908033719992320/the-love-clubmasterlist?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630908033719992320/uzYZbd5s)

~~_ ( please send me a character and random trope i’m BEGGING YOU ) _ ~~

[jj maybank fanfiction](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-fanfiction)

[jj maybank fluff](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-fluff)

[jj maybank imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-imagine)

[jj maybank x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank-x-reader)

[jj maybank](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/jj-maybank)

[kiera carrera x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/kiera-carrera-x-reader)

[kiera carrera](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/kiera-carrera)

[pope heyward](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pope-heyward)

[pope hayward imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pope-hayward-imagine)

[pope heyward x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/pope-heyward-x-reader)

[john b x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-x-reader)

[john b routledge](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-routledge)

[john b imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/john-b-imagine)

[sarah cameron](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/sarah-cameron)

[sarah cameron x reader](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/sarah-cameron-x-reader)

[sarah cameron imagine](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/sarah-cameron-imagine)

[2 notes](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630367902500077568/please-send-me-a-character-and-random-trope-im?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630367902500077568%2Fplease-send-me-a-character-and-random-trope-im%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%28%20please%20send%20me%20a%20character%20and%20random%20trope%20i%E2%80%99m%20BEGGING%20YOU%20%29%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZalAMUY-X4HwKq00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630367902500077568%2Fplease-send-me-a-character-and-random-trope-im%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20cwritesmore&body=%28%20please%20send%20me%20a%20character%20and%20random%20trope%20i%E2%80%99m%20BEGGING%20YOU%20%29%20https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630367902500077568%2Fplease-send-me-a-character-and-random-trope-im)
  * [Embed](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630367902500077568/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630367902500077568/please-send-me-a-character-and-random-trope-im?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630367902500077568/0OlIISbr)

**Anonymous** asked:

august slipped away was literally the cutest thing ever omg 🥺❤️

  
  


hi nonnie 🥺 this literally means so much to me ahh thank you so much 💗

[kind words](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/kind-words)

[anon ask](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/anon-ask)

[lovely anon](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/lovely-anon)

[celines thots](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/tagged/celines-thots)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630500246382837760%2Faugust-slipped-away-was-literally-the-cutest-thing%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Anonymous%20said%3A%20august%20slipped%20away%20was%20literally%20the%20cutest%20thing%20ever%20omg%20%F0%9F%A5%BA%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZalAMUY--A8mSW00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630500246382837760%2Faugust-slipped-away-was-literally-the-cutest-thing%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20question%20from%20cwritesmore&body=Anonymous%20said%3A%20august%20slipped%20away%20was%20literally%20the%20cutest%20thing%20ever%20omg%20%F0%9F%A5%BA%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%20https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630500246382837760%2Faugust-slipped-away-was-literally-the-cutest-thing)
  * [Embed](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630500246382837760/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630500246382837760/august-slipped-away-was-literally-the-cutest-thing?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630500246382837760/kz4AYceg)

happy bi visibility day to all my bi siblings. you are so worthy of love and acceptance, let no one tell you otherwise. i love you. 🥺💘

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630106465545388032%2Fhappy-bi-visibility-day-to-all-my-bi-siblings-you%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=happy%20bi%20visibility%20day%20to%20all%20my%20bi%20siblings.%20you%20are%20so%20worthy%20of%20love%20and%20acceptance%2C%20let%20no%20one%20tell%20you%20otherwise.%20i%20love%20you.%20%F0%9F%A5%BA%F0%9F%92%98%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZalAMUY_bdtnWe00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630106465545388032%2Fhappy-bi-visibility-day-to-all-my-bi-siblings-you%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20cwritesmore&body=happy%20bi%20visibility%20day%20to%20all%20my%20bi%20siblings.%20you%20are%20so%20worthy%20of%20love%20and%20acceptance%2C%20let%20no%20one%20tell%20you%20otherwise.%20i%20love%20you.%20%F0%9F%A5%BA%F0%9F%92%98%20https%3A%2F%2Fcwritesmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630106465545388032%2Fhappy-bi-visibility-day-to-all-my-bi-siblings-you)
  * [Embed](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630106465545388032/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/post/630106465545388032/happy-bi-visibility-day-to-all-my-bi-siblings-you?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630106465545388032/xynV1DHb)

See this in the app  
[Show more](https://cwritesmore.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
